Nightmare
by gunner brat
Summary: People can be monsters but when you pair up two- it's always the bigger monster that wins.


Challenge info: Astronomy Assignment 5- Sacrifice

Warning:I honestly don't know how to class this on a rating scale. There's mentions of graphic torture. Personal head canon that Tom was feared for more than raw power. He had to be alluring, deadly and skilled. This is a theory on how he learned some of those skills before he lost control and went insane.

The man stared at Tom like he was a piece of meat about to be stretched out on his kitchen board, beaten, then cooked. Tom saw the man lick his lips and pupils dilate in anticipation. Tom stared back willing for the man to stop but he reached out a gnarled hand and the wrinkled cold skin scraped against his cheek. It all came down to a promise- no an _oath_ \- and he was staring at the _devil_ he made the deal with.

He was supposed be miles away hours ago, on his next leg to learn true dark magic, but instead he had his back to the wall and the hunched and gnarled man beckoning to him saying that he gave his word. His captor looked fragile but wasn't rotting internally was going strong. It was the way the man _knew_ and the look in his eyes when their eyes met that drew him. The man was repulsive to look at.

His skin was almost gray, he had spots all over, and his body was wrinkled, bent and twisted. His teeth were white and pearly as if they were the only thing that he tried to care criss-crossed his body as he laughed telling about how he got them when someone gave him a free drink. He could have been joking but Tom had never _seen_ eyes that dark, twisted, or alluring before. His body told him to run but he sat down across from him and ordered a drink for himself and the man.

"No one buys me a drink unless they want something. What is it that you want, _boy_?" the man hacked out a laugh.

"I just want to talk- maybe get a few pointers on magic, if you're willing to give some." Tom replied as the waitress came by with the drinks and set the iced drinks on their table before leaving.

"I have some about life that I'd give for free. Hope for a quick death rather then a good one because if you're caught then death is a mercy…" the man told him as he drank it in one gulp and motioned for another to be paid for by Tom.

"I won't get caught but I'll keep that in mind. Anything else you'd be willing to share?" Tom asked as he agreed to pay for it.

"So eager to gain knowledge, yet unwilling to work hard to earn it, I have nothing more to say until the next drink. My name is Mavros- what is your?" Mavros ordered the drink.

"Riddle. Tom Riddle. I hope I'm not interrupting your night." Tom slowly nursed his drink watching the man carefully. He moved carefully and while he doubted Mavros could hurt him, he saw the evaluating looks. In a place like this, he was years younger then the youngest regulars- and they were all predators.

"Rest easy, Tom, no one will touch you right now. They wouldn't dare disturb _me_ drinking." Mavros laughed.

"Understandable. I don't supposed you'd be willing to impart some pieces of magic wisdom for free?" Tom asked.

"Nothing in this world is for free. You'll have to _pay_ like everyone else that wants things from me." Mavros told him as he drank the refilled glass.

"What's your price for _most_ of the things you know?" Tom asked finished swallowing loudly in a moment of weakness.

"One night with a free pass to _teach_ without barriers." Mavros told him as he ordered a refill for Tom.

"I see. I think I'll have to pass- would you be willing to part with a few books in your collection?" Tom asked.

Mavros laughed as if Tom made a joke the they agreed to meet in the day where they could talk out terms.

It was hubris that brought Tom down. He was trying to get a few more books when the man convinced _him_ that one night wouldn't kill him if the knowledge was great enough. Mavros was a gracious host and better teacher. Tom was a bright student that engaged in discussions and debates and lacked pesky morals that existed in others. It was when Mavros was teaching about giving _pain_ that Tom knew he was in trouble. Tom could read and break people better than most people _twice_ his age but Mavros was a _master_ at it.

He cut through hard cases like a red hot blade through butter. Tom thought he knew most things but Mavros _knew_ it and probably forgot more than Tom would ever learn. He was _casual_ in how he wielded it. He breathed it in, savored every moment, and never _stopped_ until they became putty in his hands to _mold_. He would speak to Tom during those sessions and Tom was _transfixed_ as he saw the old man break down, and convince people of things, and looking in those terrible faded but bright eyes- Tom shuddered as they moved and focused on him as he learned from the terrible old man.

It was pride that convinced him to stay when he should have just _run_ the other way. He _would_ be able to over power the man when it came time to pay. He would know when to run. He was going to leave for good when Mavros came upon him smiling. Tom felt a _chill_ in the room and forcing himself to keep calm they talked. It was hours later and he left the house safely. He didn't realize that Mavros took his wand from his wand holster again somehow until later. The man did it the first time when he was teaching Tom to duel. He paled and hoped he could get out with it unscathed.

He went to the door and knocked. Mavros answered and they sat down for a hot drink before the older man handed him his wand as Tom put it back in the wand holster. He was about to leave when Mavros crossed the distance and was in front of the door. He was staring Tom dead in the eyes before uttering the words that Tom dreaded for _weeks_. "It's time for you to pay for the lessons, _Tommy-boy._ "

Tom smiled uneasily, "We still have a few more weeks left of lessons though Mavros."

"No, we don't. You've been going through the material so fast that we're at the ends of our lessons except _one_." Mavros told him as he held Tom's wand in his hand. Tom looked wide eyed at the theft and checked his holster and it was gone. He backed up against the wall and deciding that he would have to bide his time followed the man because he _needed_ his wand.

They entered the dungeon and Tom stared at the metal seat. Mavros only raised his eyebrows and pointed to the chair before turning away. Mavros had locked the door behind him and cast some spells and he knew from experience it was nearly unbreakable. He was asked to try to break the spells to leave as a favor and the mans' spell casting was near impregnable when he tried to break it. He had his wand then but it was his teacher's hand and he saw the man lock in his special rune box. He didn't even want to think of trying to break into that- he offered it to some 'guests' and they were… even he had nightmares after seeing the womans' skin being turned inside out as heat cauterized the bleeding until the muscle of skin was cleanly reversed clearly showing where connections used to be. The woman was frozen, and poked with sharp pins that were super heated or frozen. Tears leaked but Tom was fascinated as an observer of the act.

He reluctantly sat in it and gasped in shock as it striped him of his outer garments leaving him with only boxers. Gulping hard he saw Mavros turn to him and walk slowly towards him. The urge to run almost made tense and he tried to move. His body didn't even _twitch_ a little. The chair had a setting to hold 'guests' still so Mavros didn't have to cast it himself. The man brought his tray full of tools and he tried to panic. His heart rate didn't increase and he couldn't close his eyes as the man brought out a marker and marked his body like a cow.

"Remember, it's always good if you plan on doing anything to a specific body to mark it- if you're teaching how to do it better. They need to be _still_ like you are for it to work best." Mavros told Tom, "But it's always best if they underestimate you. Like you have me- the illusion I have has fooled people smarter than you."

Tom tried to answer but he was frozen and Mavros continued, "Of course I'm not going to show you what I _really_ look like but I just thought you should know. Mavros is an alias, too. I wouldn't try and find me after this if I were you- Tom. There are greater monsters than you- like me and I'm small fish to the true soulless. There- done! I'm gonna take off the head paralysis now."

"You aren't really that bad of a bad guy, either. The true monsters don't want to rule the world- but they are part of the shadows that make people like us seem like _good guys_." Mavros told him as he stood back.

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

"Someone who is just doing their job. I'm going to put the chains on now- If they go too deep let me know- I was ordered to teach you then _show_ you why you won't go out of Britain- okay?" Mavros spoke cheerfully.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"It's not my job to ask why. Now this will hurt you more than it will me- but I can assure you- I know exactly how it feels to be on the other end of this." Mavros moved around the chair. His feet were pressed against the chair as they dug into flesh before his wrists were likewise chained. The chain around his neck was locked in and he stared at the man calmly sharpening the thin blade before heating it with a small fire spell.

"I'm going to take away your ability to see, hear, and speak for now Tom. I need you to save your energy for when we get _serious_." Mavros told him before the world went black and his inner world went crimson and didn't know how long he was under the spell and when it was taken off and things went serious he blocked it out and wished he was blind and couldn't scream. Tom didn't know how long it lasted but it was an _eternity_ later that he woke up with his wand and a letter by Mavros. Panting and shaking he got up. He was lured into it by honey but knew it would end this way. He was ready to run so he wouldn't have to sacrifice anything but was ready to play his teachers game to know better. He was caught but swore that this would never happen again.

He went to the cabinet that he made a hole in the wall. Taking out the potions, smelling them, and drinking it- his physical wounds healed. He dug into a closet and fished out the books that he was allowed to 'borrow' and returned permanently transfigured books. Mavros could have known about it but didn't say anything. He was grateful to the man despite the last lesson. He tore the house apart as he took everything he hid around the house including a very ornate ritual knife. He was ready to sacrifice himself to know how to become a better dark lord and by the gods he _did_ this time.

He checked his pockets and he had no money and felt himself get angry. Getting up he left the house before setting it on fire and reading the letter only made his eyes red. It was a thank you note for the galleons and telling him that anything of value in the house was gone. Crushing it in his hand, Tom Riddle threw it in the inferno and watched it burn. Turning away from the scene he left the country and moved on. He never forgot Mavros or his warning but used everything Mavros taught him well.


End file.
